A New Type of Warriors
by YoungWriterMe
Summary: Four new clans. Or is it three? Or four? (I really wish I could write summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors; :P**

Warriors of the Sky

Ancient Dayclan (cats of this clan are typically red, while, and brown)

L- Sunstar(M)

D- Echocall(F)

M- Meadowfur(F)

W- Vixenclaw(F), Featherfall(M), Gingerfoot(M)

A- Palepaw(M) (Palenose)

Q- Roselight(F)

K- Beekit(M) (Beewing)

Pairs: Sunstar+Roselight(Beekit) Vixenclaw+Gingerfoot(Palepaw)

Ancient Nightclan

L-Spottedstar

Ancient Eveclan

L- Melodystar

Ancient Dawnclan

L- Fogstar

Nightclan (cats of this clan are typically white and black) 14

L- Lightningstar(F)

D- Fallenleaf(M)

M- Cloudeye(M)

MA- Graypaw(F) (Graycloud)

W- Sparrowfoot(F), Eagletalon(M), Stormstrike(M), Nettlefur(M), Patchtail(M), Honeymist(F)

A- Oakpaw(M) (Oakcrest), Dapplepaw(F) (Dapplerain)

Q- Ebonydrop(F), Robbinpelt(F)

K-

E- Owlscar(M)

Pairs: Ebonydrop+Fallenleaf(Oakpaw and Dapplepaw) Robbinpelt+Stormstrike(Graypaw) Owlscar+?(Robbinpelt and Sparrowfoot and Eagletalon) Honeymist+Nettlefur Eagletalon+Lightningstar

Eveclan (cats of this clan are typically gray and black) 21

L- Chimestar(F)

D- Adderfang(M)

M- Fawngaze(F)

MA- Tinypaw(F) (Tinypoppy)

W- Weedwhisker(M), Antfur(F), Badgerpounce(M), Skystorm(M), Hazelstep(F), Dustfoot(M), Willowsplash(F), Puddlefur(M)

A- Graypaw(F) (Graywillow), Dovepaw(F) (Dovesky), Watchingpaw(M) (Watchingowl), Palepaw(F) (Palewatch)

Q- Sweetsky(F), Moongaze(F)

K- Mistkit(F) (Mistpelt), Softkit(F) (Softchime)

E- Birchfoot(M)

Pairs: Birchfoot+Chimestar(Sweetsky and Tinypaw) Sweetsky+Badgerpounce(Mistkit and Softkit) Moongaze+Adderfang, Willowsplash+Weedwhisker(Graypaw and Dovepaw and Watchingpaw and Palepaw) ?+?(Willowsplash and Puddlefur)

Dawnclan (cats of this clan are typically white, gold, and brown) 19

L- Amberstar(F)

D- Applefur(F)

M- Whiteblaze(M)

MA- Tawnyfang(F)

W- Brightshine(F), Grassfoot(M), Lavendernose(F), Riverscar(M), Shallowmist(M), Cinderpelt(M)

A- Ivypaw(F) (Ivytail), Stonepaw(M) (Stonefall)

Q- Rosefoot(F)

K- Maplekit(M) (Mapleclaw), Silverkit(M) (Silverbreeze), Dustkit(F) (Dustblossom), Littlekit(M) (Littleleap)

E- Pounceclaw(M), Mousenose(F)

Pairs: Applefur+Grassfoot(Ivypaw and Stonepaw) Rosefoot+Cinderpelt(Maplekit and Silverkit and Dustkit and Littlekit) Brightshine+Stonepaw Lavendernose+Shallowmist Pounceclaw+Mousenose(Grassfoot)

..:::"Winter has never been easy, but I fear this one may be worse than any we have seen…" Three starry-furred cats sat around a pool, looking down into a dense, dark forest, far from any two-legged beasts. The one who had spoken, a dark gray tom, looked between his companions, though neither met his eyes. The black she-cat to his right finally stood, looking away from the pool. "Harsher for some than others." The final cat responded softly, her white fur seeming to glow in the starlight. "Harsh for all. Not all will survive." The tom nodded his head. "Working together may be the only way to save the clans this time…":::..


	2. Chapter 2

"_Dayclan woke to the sound of wails. Well, part of the clan anyway. Most had been awake hours before. Sunstar, Meadowfur, Echoclaw, and Vixenclaw were crowded into the nursery. Roselight had begun feeling pains and hoped her kits were coming. Meadowfur and Vixenclaw worked at calming the queen while Echoclaw tried to force the leader and father-to-be out of the tight space._

_ "You're not helping!" The deputy hissed as Sunstar peeked his head into the nursery for the thousandth time. "Go assign patrols or something." Sunstar hung his head and did as his friend instructed, going off to gather the only three other cats in the clan. Dayclan's size had diminished significantly over the recent moons. After a battle with the mighty Eveclan and a secondary battle with drought, only nine cats remained in the clan. All of the cats secretly hoped that Roselight would birth a large litter, though their medicine cat had doubts. Around sun high, Echocall reported the pains as a false alarm and the disappointed clan went about its daily activities. _

_ Sunstar, as soon as the nursery was clear, went to see his mate. Roselight laid in the farthest corner of the den, facing away from the entrance. Sunstar sighed softly and curled up beside her, their fur brushing together. "Are you alright?" he asked. She made no effort to reply. "Come on.." he coaxed. "Want something to eat?' After a pause, she nodded a bit and the tom's whiskers twitched with amusement. If nothing else, his mate was always in the mood for a snack. He left the den and trotted over to the freshkill pile. _

_The camp was empty but for him, Roselight, and Meadowfur. Echocall was out training Palepaw, while Vixenclaw and Gingerfoot were on hunting patrol, and Featherfall patrolled the border. The clan was barely able to function at such a small size. Meadowfur often assisted with patrols, as did Sunstar himself. The one good thing was that the clan had no elders or kits to feed, until now. With the birth of his kits, Sunstar hoped that things would begin to look better. As he reached down to pick out a meal for Roselight, Meadowfur approached him._

"_Hello Sunstar," the white and tan she-cat greeted. Sunstar bowed his head in response. "How is she?"_

"_Sad. She wants the kits to come."_

_Meadowfur's whiskers twitched. "Impatient as always," she chuckled. A more serious look took over her face. "They do need to come soon. The weather is already changing. There has been frost for almost a moon. Snow will be here soon." Sunstar nodded silently, grasping a vole between his jaws and returned to the nursery. The pair shared the prey silently and dozed off._

_Three sunrises later, the medicine cat's fear became reality. A sudden storm forced the clan into their dens. As the clan was so small, they were all able to share the warriors' den and the nursery. Sunstar hoped that packing together would help his clanmates stay warm with the harsh weather. Palepaw was thrilled that he was allowed to stay with the warriors. Unfortunately for the kit, that also meant that his mother would be doting on him for the day. _

_Around sun high, or what would have been sun high if the sun was visible, Roselight's pains returned with a vengeance. Meadowfur confirmed that the queen's kits were in fact coming. Sunstar was stricken with panic. The medicine cat had only been able to bring a few things with her, not everything that she would have wanted to use in the current situation. As the storm raged, Roselight birthed four gold and white kittens. Two were born dead. A third died soon after. Only a tiny, weak looking she-kit remained. The queen was wailed for her lost kits, vigorously licking the one that died last, trying to revive it. When the storm subsided, it was already moon high. Meadowfur, Echocall, and Gingerfoot took the three frozen tom kits away from the devastated queen. Sunstar sat beside Roselight, licking her ear slowly, balling up the pain in his chest. _

_Over the next few days, Echocall acted as leader. Sunstar stayed in the nursery with his mate. Their lone kit was a quiet ginger she-kit. She had a few little black spots on her back. "What should we name her?" Sunstar asked his mate eventually, as the kit was already a few days old. Her eyes were already open and the next gathering would be soon. He would need a name to announce the birth of his kit. _

"_I don't care…" That had continuously been the she-cat's response to any question she had been asked. _

_Sunstar continued, acting as if his mate had not spoken. "What about Beekit? After my father? Bumblestripe would like that. What do you think?" When Roselight stayed silent, Sunstar licked her ear and left the nursery. A light layer of snow coated the camp. The dens had been reinforced and hunting patrols increased. Border patrols became a thing of the past. Even if one of the other clans invaded, Dayclan was far too weak to fight them off. The winter was strictly about survival._

_The day of the gathering, Sunstar, Echocall, Vixenclaw, Featherfall, and Palepaw left for the clearing. Meadowfur decided to stay with Roselight, just in case. The new queen had begun refusing to eat and neglecting Beekit. Sunstar was beyond himself with worry. Dayclan was the last to arrive. As Sunstar joined the other leaders at the top of the hill, Chimestar began to speak. "Greetings. Eveclan has much to report. One of our queens has given birth to two healthy kits. Sadly, one of our elders has left us to be with Starclan." Here, the leader paused as the cats below welcomed the two new warriors. "Furthermore, Lillyfoot has elected to move to the elders' den and we will soon welcome a new litter." Melodystar turned her gaze to Nightclan's leader, signaling the end of her turn. Spottedstar, then Fogstar, both announced the new events in their clan. Then it was Sunstar's turn. Sunstar had been playing the words over in his head and was finally ready. _

"_Dayclan is dying." Shocked murmurs erupted below him. His raised tail silenced them. "We request refuge within the other clans. I am even willing to renounce my title as leader." Voice arose once more, confused and unsure. _

"_Sunstar…are you sure about this?" Melodystar's voice was steady but reserved._

"_I have thought this through I am sure." The other three leaders sat silently for a moment, thinking. Finally, Melodystar spoke again. _

"_We have no room in our clan." Yowls of protest, and more of agreement, rose from the crowd._

"_Nightclan will not take any of your cats, Sunstar. It is against Starclan. There always have been four clans." Spottedstar spit his words, seeming disgusted by the Dayclan leader. More yowling._

_Fogstar was last to speak. "Dawnclan welcomes any cat in need." His decision caused the clancats' arguments to turn into screeching fights. Claws were unsheathed. Teeth were bared. Just when everything was about to get bad, Melodystar ran down the hill. _

"_We are leaving!"_

"_As are we!" Spottedstar hissed, following Melodystar. Only two clans remained. Some of the Dawnclan cats were wary as to the new agreement, especially the clan's deputy. Fogstar kept to his word, though. The two clans became one. Sunstar, as promised, resigned from leadership, returning to his warrior name, Sunstreak. _And that is the story of the last ever gathering of the clans," Pouncefoot finished.

Maplekit, Silverkit, Dustkit, and Littlekit sat in awe of their elder. Then the questions started.

"Is that really true?"

"Did you ever know a Dayclan cat?"

"How old are you?"

"Maplekit! You can't just ask a cat how old they are!"

Pouncefoot mrrowed with laughter. "It's alright Silverkit. I know I'm old. And I will tell you how I know that story is true. My father's father was Palenose, the Palepaw from the story."

"Wow!" Dustkit was in awe. She loved the story of the four clans. But that was all a long time ago. No cat from that time was alive anymore, at least not in her clan.

"Come on Dustkit! Mom wants us back in the nursery!"

Dustkit jumped, surprised, and realized her brothers had already started running back to the nursery without her. She started after them, then returned to Pounceclaw. "Thank you!" she mewed, bowing her little head. Pounceclaw batted her nose playfully and told her to run along.

Back in the nursery, Rosefoot was in the middle of giving Dustkit's siblings rough baths. "Dustkit! There you are!" The little toms scurried away from their mother, thankful for the distraction. Rosefoot began licking Dustkit.

"Moooooom!" She complained, trying to pull away.

Rosefoot ignored her daughters complaint, holding her down with one paw. "Amberstar just stopped by. She's making you apprentices today!" Dustkit squealed with excitement. Finally! She was going to be an apprentice! One step closer to becoming a warrior. Dustkit endured the rest of her bath until she heard Amberstar's call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock!"

"It's time!" Rosefoot anxiously ushered Dustkit and her brothers to the center of the clearing. Dustkit sat between Maplekit and Silverkit.

"Dustkit, Littlekit, Maplekit, Silverkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Dustpaw, Littlepaw, Maplepaw, and Silverpaw. Dustpaw, your mentor will be Applefur. Littlepaw, your mentor will be Shallowmist. Maplepaw, your mentor will be Grassfoot. Silverpaw, your mentor will be Riverscar. I trust these warriors to pass their knowledge and skill onto these apprentices."

Almost shaking, Dustkit, no, Dust_paw_ touched noses with her new mentor. The clan cheered the siblings' names. Pride filled Dustpaw's heart. She looked over her shoulder to see her brothers beaming as well. The crowd began to disperse until only the new apprentices and their mentors remained.

"So, Dustpaw, since it's getting kind of late, how about we start training tomorrow?" Applefur suggested.

Dustpaw was a bit disappointed but agreed with her mentor. When Applefur wandered off, Dustpaw hurried over to her brothers. Oddly enough, they were all gathered around the camp's entrance. "Hey guys!" She greeted them brightly.

"Hey Dustpaw!" Littlepaw mewed, seeming to be bouncing in place. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Our mentors are taking us to explore the territory after they eat!" Maplepaw announced, running in a small circle before sitting back down.

Dustpaw's heart sank. "Applefur said I had to wait till the morning…" The other three looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Oh… I'm sorry Dustpaw… I didn't… I mean, I wouldn't have…" Maplepaw was tripping over his words.

"We're really sorry Dustpaw," Silverpaw tried to comfort his sister. "Maybe you'll get to go out with Ivypaw and Stonepaw!"

"Yeah… Maybe… Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Dustpaw, her whole body slumped, trailed off to the apprentices' den. At least that was one good think. She would finally be out of the nursery. When she entered, Stonepaw and Ivypaw were deep in discussion. They stopped when they noticed her.

"Hey!" Ivypaw greeted. "Shouldn't you be out with your brothers?" As soon as she noticed Dustpaw's devastated appearance, she quickly changed the subject. "How about we get you some moss for a bed?" The two apprentices walked together over to the medicine den and each grabbed a ball of moss. Back in the den, Dustpaw decided to turn in for the night and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dustpaw was woken with a claw digging into her side. Irritable, she made her way out of the den and toward the freshkill pile. She hadn't eaten since sunhigh the day before and was absolutely starving. Just as she was deciding on a delicious looking vole, Applefur appeared.

"Dustpaw! Let's go! I just finished assigning patrols, so it's time to train. Dustpaw felt her belly rumble hungrily.

"But, Applefur…"

"No buts! Come on!" Without even waiting for a reply, the deputy raced out of the camp. Dustpaw sighed and followed her over eager mentor. The duo spent the better part of the morning training until Grassfoot and Maplepaw appeared. Grassfoot licked his mate's ear while Maplepaw ran over to Dustpaw.

"Hey Dustpaw! Guess what! Grassfoot said I could practice hunting with you!"

Dustpaw grinned, more excited than ever. Finally! Now she could have fun with one of her brothers. The two apprentices turned to their mentors expectantly.

"We're going to hunt by the old Sunclan camp," Grassfoot announced.

"Really?!" Dustpaw was not only an apprentice, not only hunting with her brother, but now she would get to go to the venue of her favorite story!

When the group reached the abandoned camp, Applefur started going over the basics, correcting Dustpaw's stances.

"No, no, not like that… Oh come on, Dustpaw! You just had it! Belly lower, stop fidgeting." After what seemed like a life time, Applefur said the she could try to catch something. Dustpaw moved silently through the trees, placing her feet slowly and carefully. Finally, an amazing scent filled her mouth. Mouse. The tiny gray creature was only three tail lengths or so ahead, a black seed grasped in its paws. Dustpaw dropped into a crouch, sliding forward, until she was in range, then pounced…and was collided with midair. Stunned, Dustpaw quickly got to her feet, only to see her brother lying on the ground beside her.

"Maplepaw!" Stupid tom! She was so close! "Seriously?!"

Maplepaw got to his feet and shook himself. "What? You think I did it on purpouse?!"

"Calm down you two." Grassfoot and Applefur emerged from the brush. Applefur trotted over to her apprentice. "You did really well Dustpaw. Come on, let's head back. I have to organize the evening patrols.

Back in camp, Cinderpelt approached Dustpaw. "How was your first real day as an apprentice?" he asked, giving his kit a lick on the head.

"Good. I almost caught a mouse." If not for dumb Maplepaw…

"Really? That's great! It took me forever to even get close to catching anything!" Her father nuzzled her, purring happily.

Dustpaw giggled and batted him lightly with her paws. "Thanks dad." When Cinderpelt had wandered off, Dustpaw hurried to the freshkill pile, snatching up a small bird and moving to sit just outside her den. Famished, she devoured the prey, licking her paws clean. Just as she was going to go find Littlepaw and Silverpaw to ask them about their day, her mentor stopped her.

"I need you to go clean out the elders' den and get them fresh moss."

Dustpaw groaned. "But, I was gonna-"

"No buts. Go."

Dustpaw stalked over to the elders' den and started dragging out the old moss. As she was remaking the nests, Pounceclaw entered the den. "Well if it isn't Dustpaw. How's being an apprentice?"

"Pretty good I guess," She replied. "Kinda boring."

Pounceclaw chuckled, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Work hard. I know you'll be a great warrior."

Dustpaw smiled and thanked the old warrior, starting toward the apprentice den. It was time for a well-deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next moon was more of the same. Training, hunting, cleaning out dens. Dustpaw's favorite part by far was the hunting. Dustpaw's skills were increasing exponentially. Applefur was more than pleased with the apprentice's performance. This day started out like any other.

Dustpaw made a routine of waking up before the sun. She loved to see the sunrise and enjoyed the quiet of the sleeping camp. This particular morning, Dustpaw's peace didn't last very long. Dawn patrol returned to camp in a rush and made straight for Amberstar's den. Dustpaw watched curiously. It wasn't until the patrol exited the den that she finally noticed. The patrol had left only four. Now, not including Amberstar, they were six. Two black and white cats, one female, one male, probably only a moon or two older that Dustpaw herself, stood at the center of the group. The foreign scent drew cats from their dens. Warriors and apprentices, elders and queens (Lavendernose had moved into the nursery and was due soon) crowded the patrol.

"Why in the name of Starclan do we have loners in our camp?" Mousenose hissed from the edge of the elders' den. Pounceclaw flicked her ear with his tail, giving her a 'be quiet' look.

"Where did they come from?" That was Tawnyfang.

"Are there more of them?" Ivypaw.

"Quiet!" The whole clan fell silent as Amberstar began to speak. "These two loners were found on our territory. Their former home was taken by a brushfire. They ask to join our clan as apprentices and learn our ways. Are there any objections?"

Dustpaw looked around her clan. No cat said anything. It's not like this was an abnormal occurance. Dawnclan always took in cats that needed a home.

"Alright. Bug, Button, please step forward." The two cats stood in front of the leader. The she-cat seemed quite nervous, unlike the tom. "Button, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Rosefoot. Bug, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. As we have far too many apprentices at the moment, I will train you myself."

Dustpaw's jaw dropped. This loner would get to be trained by Amberstar?! SO unfair! Why couldn't someone switch? If anyone was trained by their leader, it should be a clan born cat. Dustpaw pouted as the rest of the clan called out the names of the new cats. This was so stupid. She stalked back toward the apprentice den until she heard Applefur call her name.

"Dustpaw! Come over here!" She did as told, sitting in front of her mentor.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to show Thornpaw around the camp, Dustpaw." Dustpaw's mood dropped even lower.

"Can't someone else?" she whined.

"Dustpaw!"

"Alright, alright…"

"Get another apprentice to show Lilypaw around while you're at it."

Dustpaw dragged her feet over to where the other apprentices were sitting. The others greeted her. "Hey guys… Applefur said one of you has to show Lilypaw around. I have to show Thornpaw around."

"That's dumb." Maplepaw narrowed his eyes. "Why can't one of us show the tom around?"

Dustpaw smiled a bit and licked her brother's ear. Protective as always.

"I'll show Liliypaw around, I guess," Littlepaw decided, looking quite unenthusiastic.

The sibling said bye to their friends and trudged over to the new cats. Littlepaw put a smile on.

"Hi! I'm Littlepaw and this is my sister, Dustpaw."

"Hi!" Liliypaw squeaked, obviously still quite nervous.

"Nice to meet you," Thornpaw mewed.

"Lilypaw, can I show you around camp?" The she-cat nodded shyly and followed Littlepaw.

Dustpaw took a deep breath. "Come one Thornpaw, I'll show you around…" She started off around the camp, her voice a dull monotone. "Here's Amberstar's den…here's the medicine den…here's the elders' den…" Thornpaw stopped walking beside her. Dustpaw halted as well and looked at him. "What?"

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like me?" This cat sure got to the point.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid. I can tell none of you feel very…friendly toward me. Why."

Dustpaw sighed. "No one ever gets to train with the leader. And now you get to. An outsider. It's not fair."

Thornpaw's ears drooped. "Oh…"

Dustpaw felt a little part of her heart start to break. "It's fine, really. They'll get over it." She flicked his ear with her tail. "Come on," she said, more playfully. "Let's finish your tour."

The rest of the day went well. Dustpaw talked a lot with Thornpaw, Littlepaw, and Lilypaw. She learned a lot from the former loners. Apparently, they had lived in a thing called a barn, a big, red den. She also learned that loners didn't know a lot about clans. She and Littlepaw took turns filling her in about clan stuff, and about Starclan. Lilypaw was very interested in Starclan. She asked tons of question, a few of which the siblings couldn't answer. Eventually, they sent her to talk to Whiteblaze and Tawnyfang. Eventually, it was just Thornpaw and Dustpaw. The two talked for a long time, joking around and telling stories. Off to the side, Maplepaw and Silverpaw watched them with contempt.

"What does she see in him?" Maplepaw snarled.

"He's just some stupid loner. She should be over here, talking to us, her family."

"Let's go get her."

"Yeah!"

The two toms stalked over to her sister. "Dustpaw!"

Dustpaw looked up at her brothers. "Yeah?"

"Come eat with us. It's almost sundown and you haven't had a thing."

"That's alright, I'm not hungry."

The toms scowled. "Come on Dustpaw. Why are you hanging out with a freak like him?"

Dustpaw leaped to her feet. "Silverpaw!" She was astonished at what she had just heard.

"Well it's true!"

_WHACK_

Silverpaw stood, stunned. Dustpaw had smacked her paw against the side of his head, claws extended. Blood trickled down the redish brown fur, almost blending in if it wasn't for the blood's shine. The entire camp became silent, all attention on the apprentices. Dustpaw was horrified. She hurt Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw, I…"

The tom turned and walked away, head held high. Maplepaw followed him.

What have I done.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were a nightmare for Dustpaw. Amberstar put her on den cleaning duty for an entire moon. None of the other apprentices would talk to her, except Lilypaw and Thornpaw. Some of the warriors treated her a bit coldly as well. Defending a former loner from her own brother? She felt like a traitor. Since that day, she had gone about her duties silently, attempting to not be noticed. At that moon came to an end, things started to improve. She was being reaccepted into the clan. All accept for one cat.

Maplepaw.

Dustpaw was very surprised when Silverpaw told her that he forgave her. She was even more surprised when Maplepaw still refused to speak to her. Finally, one day, Dustpaw cornered Maplepaw in the apprentices' den. "Talk to me."

"…"

"Maplepaw."

"…"

"Maplepaw!" her mew was desperate.

"What do you want?" the tom snapped. Dustpaw flinched a bit. How had she not noticed how much her brother had grown? He was practically an adult.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you. I'm sorry I spent so much time with Thornpaw. You're my brother and family comes first…"

Maplepaw sighed. "It's…it's fine. It's fine. Really." Dustpaw's heart filled. She tackled her brother, overcome with joy. He laughed, pushing her playfully. "Go on. I'm sure you have better stuff to do."

Dustpaw licked her brother's ear and trotted out of the den.

The next few moons seemed to fly by. Ivypaw and Stonepaw both received their warrior names, Ivytail and Stonepaw. Lavendernose gave birth to three lovely kits, two toms and a she-cat. The toms were named Mosskit and Treekits. The she-cat was named Bubblekit.

Then Pounceclaw died. Everyone agreed that it was his time to go, but Dustpaw was more than crushed. Pounceclaw had always been like a second father to her, as her own father was so often busy. Mousenose passed soon after. She was sick with grief for her lost mate and wanted nothing more than to join him.

Today, though, would be a happy day. Dustpaw and her brothers were twelve moons old and were going to be tested by their mentors. She was happy, but very nervous. She wanted desperately to have her warrior ceremony alongside her brothers. She had to pass. That morning, Dustpaw got up even earlier than usual. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a lap around the forest before her test. On her way out of camp, Thornpaw ran up next to her.

"Hey!" he greeted, purring brighty.

Dustpaw purred right back. "Hey Thornpaw." The two apprentices had gotten quite close.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked, falling into step beside her.

"I think so," she replied. "I just really hope I pass…"

"You will." Dustpaw froze when she felt Thornpaw lick her cheek. Her fur grew hot as she looked at him.

He looked quite embarrassed. "I, uh, I'll see you later then…"

She reached over and licked his cheek. "See you."

Thornpaw was practically flying as he made his way back to camp.


End file.
